


Getting Engaged

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Lt Jg Ezri Tigan comes to DS9 as station counselor where she meets Jake Sisko. Two years later they start to date and eventually marry.





	Getting Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where the Dax Symbiont went to a male trill who's name is Johnathan.

After knowing each other more than three years and more than fifteen months as a couple Jake Sisko is ready for the next step, and hopes that his girlfriend Ezri Tigan is as well.

Jake had a very special evening, for the two of them, planned out in his head until he found out how much it would cost.

A private party at Vic's with a four course dinner and a bottle of white wine from Quark's.

It just wasn't possible because Jake was struggling to pay for the engagement ring he wanted.

Jake was not about to ask his father for money for this.

He would soon find out that the balance of the ring and their very special evening was paid for by an unknown benefactor.

Jake?

Aren't you going to need this for tomorrow night? The jeweler asks

I haven't finished paying for it, yet. Besides the evening we talked about is very expensive. I am having difficulty affording the engagement ring I want, so there is certainly no money for evening.

My assistant said you paid the balance this morning and would pick up the ring at 1630.

what?

I checked the account is paid in full, so here you are. Have a good evening.

Thanks; I think?

Jake?

What Quark?

1930 tomorrow night, right?

No, Quark. I don't have the money to pay for it.

The guy tending the bar, this morning, said that you paid for it, in full.

What?

So, what is it going to be?

See you at 1930 tomorrow night!

Right.

 

At Vic's  
after dinner and the table is cleared except for the wine

 

music starts

would you like to dance? Jake asks

Of course

 

after three songs Jake shoots Vic a look and he starts the track and goes into the other room

what's going on? Ezri questions

just stay close and listen … … … Jake replies

 

Jake look into Ezris eyes and sings along to an audio only track of the song

“I Swear”  
by John Michael Montgomery  
of 20th century earth.

When the song is over Jake looks into her eyes, takes her hand, takes the box with the ring out of his right hand pants pocket, gets down on one knee and say “I Love You Very Much Ezri Tigan! Would you do me the Great Honor and Privilege of becoming my wife?”

Yes! She replies wiping tears from her face.

I can breath again! He says as he put the ring on her finger.

So, are congratulations in order? Vic asks as he comes back in. never mind; I can see the answer

Thank you for helping me with the song. I say as we shake hands

no problem, pal. He says oh by the way … … Congratulations!

Thanks man!

Next day

Hey Dax? Jake calls out running down the promenade

hey, good morning Jake. How did it go last night? John asks

Great! She said yes!

So I can see.

What?

Look over there.

Ezri! Jake say running over to her

her face lights up when she sees him and the rest of us seem to disappear for a moment.

I hate to be the one to bring the two of you back to reality but this is the promenade not risa. Dax says

Right! They say in unison

Congratulations to you both!

Thanks man! Jakes says

yes, Thank you! Ezri says 

Your Welcome. Have a good day. I reply

I have to get to work. Ezri tells Jake as she let him go

Ok. I love you! Jake says with a smile.

I love you too! See you later!

 

Jake finds me at the replimat

John.

What can I do for you, Jake?

I wanted to thank you for paying for last night. I promise to pay you back.

What makes you think I paid for anything?

I overheard the bartender who you gave the money to tell Quark that he thought it was you were crazy for giving the money to me considering how much interest you could have made from loaning it to me. Quark agreed with him but said that was a Ferengi way of thinking.

Oh, well. Don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything as long as you keep you promise to her.

I'll do my absolute best! Jake states

That's all I ask. Dax replies

Vic said to used the same song to ask Colonel Kira to marry you, is that true?

Yes. I used the same set up almost entirely.

Almost?

The meal that Nerys and I shared was different and I had a betrothal bracelet instead of a ring.

That's right.

My duty shift starts in ten minutes, so I'll see you later. 

Have a good one.

You too.


End file.
